Blue Blood
by ADR-01 Beta
Summary: (Xaolin showdown) Jack and Raimundo are placed upon a path that could save the world, or destroy it.
1. Default Chapter

They dressed in dark suits, they sat on metal folding chairs listening to the often spoken words of funerals and kept going over many questions and memories of the deceased one.  
Behind the four Xaolin warriors was one that was the most grief stricken, he had his arms crossed and his head down trying not to cry. He felt it was his fault but of course he was here to make an amends.  
He gave up everything to be here, Wuya said if he came here she'd go find a new villain to help find the Shen-gong-wu and take over the world.  
He shifted as he knew there's no looking back anymore.  
Ahead of him is Raimundo, who was surprisingly out-of-character silent. He just chalked it up that he's just a funeral, but something in the air was telling him otherwise.  
That wasn't the point though, Jack Spicer felt like he had a hand in her death.  
_I should have just chased her off_ Jack thought, _I should have done something!_  
Raimundo knew that Jack was beating himself for her death, often the young man would love to blame on him. But this time the fault lay with him, he trusted him and now he wished....  
_Wishing isn't going to make things any better!_ Raimundo thought, _she's dead because you made a foolish decision._  
Both boys knew they were responsible for this, both know afterwards life won't quite be the same.  
The time has come to depart, most of the Xaolin warriors had felt they payed their respect to their fallen enemy and were ready to leave, they wanted Raimundo to come with but decided among themselves they would come back later.  
"He sees like he needs to let off some grief" Kimiko said while climbing onto Dojo's back.  
Time passed and people left, the grave was filled and the night fell upon the world.  
Yet they stood there, long after everyone had left they stayed behind.  
They left as this was there fault.  
Both stood side by side, they remember the girl screaming as the iron ball crushed her rip cage.  
Raimundo trusted the man, Jack allowed Katnappe to come along.  
They were like kindred spirits.  
they stayed long after but nether one spoke, when the time came they finally left.  
_Nothing will be the same_ both boys thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Does any one what this to be a one shot or do you guys what it continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack gave the young Brazilian a ride, nether one of them spoke for the trip except for a moment where Raimundo specify he didn't want to be at the temple for a while. It was kind of a unspoken agreement he would stay at the shorter boy's house, since Wayu is gone there would really be anyone to protest. Well maybe his parents but he could talk them into letting the Brazilian in staying for a night or two. They were just a mile away from his house when Raimundo finally said something.  
"Did they ever catch him?" Jack was a little taken back and then remember who he was talking about, the supposed "friend" that killed Kattnappe. With a shake of the head Jack answered, "no, no one has heard from him since that day."  
"Figures, I show interest in someone and they die because of me" Raimundo crossed his arms on the door and lay his head upon them, allowing the wind to push his messy hair everywhere. "How about you? Did you have an interest in her?"  
Jack shifted his weight but somewhere in his mind it might be best to talk about such thing, it be kind of a twisted wake. "Yeah, I did but I knew it would never really happen."  
Raimundo lifted his head enough to look at Jack, "Why's that?"  
"That's easy" Jack laughed, "one day I needed to use to the bathroom badly and I accidentally went into the woman's room, I heard her moaning and gasping and I looked under the stalls to see her legs, it was embarrassing enough so I just turn around to leave and I heard her calling out a name.  
"I Almost laughed but I manage to get out of there, went to the right bathroom and walked out. Ashley walked out at the same time and her face was pretty flushed."  
"Who's name did she call out?" Raimundo said as he slid back into a dressed state.  
"You would believe me but she called out Kimiko's" Jack stifled a chuckle, Raimundo was sitting up fully now and staring wide eyed at the young goth. They both try as hard as they could for respect of the fallen cat girl but this was too much, they both laughed.  
"good gods, did you tell anyone?" Raimundo asked as he wiped away a tear.  
"A lot of people, but through e-mails though, I even sent one to Kimiko herself." Jack said as the two laughed harder. Raimundo remember when Kimiko was a bit touche' about her sexuality for a while, now he knew the reason why.  
"I don't know whether to be disappointed that I didn't have a chance in hell or be laughing because she _really_ like cats, if you catch my drift" Raimundo said.  
Jack smiled, he let his mind reel about itself and came up with something. He reached over to a compartment where some money and other items were, like his cel phone. He called his parents and put the item back, he saw Raimundo was giving him a strange look.  
"Every spend a night in Tokyo?" Jack asked as he turn his hovercar around and took to the air, "it'll be my treat."


	3. Chapter 3

Raimundo has been to Japan a lot, but never actually has he manage to stay or get to enjoy himself cause he was always after some shen-gong-wu. But tonight he's going to live it up with the fake IDs Jack made (he always comes prepared for any thing,) the first place was a pachinko parlor that served free drinks. No one got suspicious, of course there more shadier stuff going on so it be a bit redundant to stop two kids with fake IDs.  
By the time they were about to leave they were very drunk, very very, _**very**_ drunk. Both were hanging off each other laughing and speaking slurred words to each other, Jack started to tug Raimundo to a tall strangely shaped building, it was made to look like a castle in Germany or France but with a goofier look.  
"This place looks interesting, Hentai-maru no Roobe Houteru" Jack said as he lead Raimundo inside, within there wasn't much to look at except some sort of electronic system that took money and a door with a electronic lock on it. Jack manage to pull out enough yen to pay for a small metal card with the number "_103_" on it, which in turn open the lock on the door.  
"Oh, dude" Raimundo said still blitzed, "this is a hotel!"  
"Maybe they'll have free porn or something" Jack said as he headed for a door marked "103", Raimundo shrugged and followed into the darken room.  
...........................  
With a moan and a sharp pain going through his body Jack awoke entangled within some bed sheets, it was pretty clear what had happen.  
"Raimundo?" The young American boy said as he sat up, he could hear the shower going and saw the funeral clothes laying on the floor. He saw Raimundo walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapping around his waist, he was trying not to look at Jack but is kind of failing.  
Jack kind of shivered, Raimundo try not smile.  
_At least I picked a winner_ they both thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Nether one of them spoke after they left the hotel, Jack kept his sight ahead of the hover car as he took Raimundo back to the temple. Both have a lot on their minds such as Wuya's new "partner" (if there is one) and what about the man that attacked Katnappe, he was still on the loose and he was still dangerous.  
Jack took a slow drive back home, his mind was swiming with a million questions. When he suddenly thought of something he nailed the break and stoped the car, he shivered at the thought of something and he needed to check.  
_She is a sick, twisted creature and some like that isn't beneath her_ he thought as he pushed the car to near it's limits, the gates of the graveyard came into his sight.  
_God save us all!_  
........................  
The amazing things of the modern era, one could hire a man to track down someone and kill then with only a credit account (which was hacked into and stored into the memory system) and do it without difficulties. And when she was concerned the less difficult things are the better, and she chuckled as she patted herself on the back for learning the things Jack does.  
And now she can reek havoc in a psychical form again, gods in heaven, earth and hell she missed the feel of another being.  
The price would be that she would receive the thoughts, certain feelings and mindset of the former owner but she take lusting after women and drooling over that stupid girl, she missed having a psychical form, and such a young one at that.  
Worming through the tightly packed earth and came to the mahogany casket, she chuckled and slipped through the wood and enter the dead woman's chest.  
With what dark power she had left the blood began to move again, her brain function again and her eyes open.  
They were deep angry purple, with cat like pupils.  
Now she just has to get out of the grave.  
...............  
Jack was standing before Ashley's grave, he felt like a fool thinking Wuya would use her as a channeling host. He almost laughed at the thought, he could quite see it happening.  
Getting back into his hover car he shifted his weight to avoid a mild, dull pain from last night.  
Life changed, he knew that as he drove home. And he would have known how much if he turned his head as he left the graveyard.  
Wuya/Katnappe's hand shot out of the grave.


	5. Chapter 5

No one said anything when Raimundo strolled in, he headed for his room passing the others. While he said his greetings he really wasn't in much of a mood for small talk, he knew they would questions about his whereabouts and he doubt he could just tell them he was with Jack last night doing _it_ with him.  
Once in his room he took off his shirt and laid down, he wonder what's going to happen next.  
..................  
Jack changed his clothes and sat on his bed, he could remember bits and pieces of last night and he kind of grimace at some of it and blushed at the other moments. He got up and headed to his secret lab and turned on his computer, nothing new in the email accounts or in the chat room. Once in a while he e-mailed anonymous e-mails and sign ups to "special" dating serves to Kimiko about the "_alternative_" life style.  
He got bored and began working on some robots, he may not have the shen-gong-wu and wuya to push him around but he still needed something to do, and old habits die hard.  
..................  
Time and money (even though it was someone else's) well spent, that what she thought as she walked through the doors of her own little base. It took a year of planing and sacrifices of personal time, but of course she really didn't do much but float around a idiot genius and sleep in a box.  
She laughed and gigled as she actually _sat_ on the soft couch, it has been too long since she had this feeling. She lay there, she knows what to do next, but first she wants to enjoy herself.  
Closing her eyes she try to remember where a special shen-gong-wu and how to retrive it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time for training" Omi said as he poked his head into his room, "if you are late Master Fung will make you do twice the work."  
Raimundo grimaced at the thought of twice of anything with the letters w-o-r-k, he rolled out of bed and changed into his temple attire. The second he stepped out of his room Kimiko was right there with curiosity burning in her eyes.  
"Where were you after the funeral?" She asked bluntly, "Dojo and I came back and you were gone."  
"I was comforting a friend of her's" Raimundo said and saw Kimiko roll her eyes, but rather then arguing with him she walked off mumbling about how most men are sex crazed pigs. Raimundo shifted from his weight one foot to the other before following her to the training area.  
Clay was practicing his kata in a corner and Omi was learning to control his power a little more, now the bubble was bigger! Raimundo was given his task and he set to work on the striking post.  
.................  
Jack had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had finished another robot when a thought crossed his mind. What is he going to do now he isn't after those shen-gong-wu items?  
"Who says I can't still go after them?" He said to himself, after being a villain for some many years he learn one thing.  
_Don't trust anyone._  
Reaching for a sematic for a spectral device he planned to use in just an emergency he set to work.  
..................  
Magic is a hard thing to get use to when you are psychical again after two thousand years, but she manage to summon up the special item. It took time and many spells, she's going to need to rest up before she could start to play with the Xaolin warriors. But she's going to enjoy tormenting them, she smiled at the thought of taking Kimiko under her wing. She might not want to come willingly but there were other ways of having people breaking down and falling at one's feet.  
She purred as the edges of the item gleam, gold was always such a wonderful colour.  
................  
Dojo sensed a shen-gong-wu, it was a cloak called the morbid lance. And while it was questionable to go after such an item they had to keep it out of the hands of evil.  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
Next chapter; Wuya reveals herself to the warriors and someone is not coming back from the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is this strange thing call the morbid lance if it's a cape?" Clay asked Dojo, he and the other Xiaolin warriors were high above the forest of a European country.  
"I remember hearing" Dojo said, "that it can wrap around the owner's arm and turn into metal, and if the owner is an elemental metal then he could fully unleash it's power."  
"Well I guess that really does us any good" Kimiko said as she peered down at the sea of trees trying to find the object, "none of us are element metal."  
"Whoa, wait a corn picking minute" Clay said as he searched for the item too, "I heard there are four elements, but five?"  
"Well, in the Asia there's _five_ elements" Omi said as he kept the sharpest look out for the shen-gong-wu, "Fire, water, metal, wood and earth."  
"I guess that makes sense" Raimundo said, he was just barely looking for the shen gong-wu himself. It's not every day he would want to have anything with Morbid in it's name.  
"Speaking of senses" Dojo said as he lowered himself down towards the earth, "I smell the shen-gong-wu around here."  
The warriors dismounted as Dojo shrunk down to his smaller size, they spread out looking around the area. They didn't quite know what the Morbid Lance looked like as the scroll was pretty vague on what it can do. They were at the search for nearly an hour when Clay found it stuck under a rock near a old bridge, he snatched it up and called out.  
"Hey guys! I found it over here."  
He held up the black clothe over his head as he approached the bridge, the other warriors were on the other side. They met in the center and they look at the shen-gong-wu, which was like another other cloak with a red lining. Clay tried it first, the shen-gong-wu wrapped around his arm into a strong metal lance and then it went limp after he disengaged it.  
"Wow, a little odd but cool none the less" Kimiko said, "well let's start getting back, I think the chat session was suppose to start at 6 or 7."  
They started for Dojo, with Omi taking lead and Clay following behind. That's when the laughter started, placing all of the warriors on edge. The laugh itself was cold but youthful, filled with and a bit of bitterness.  
"I see you have no idea what these items can do" a voice that seem to echo around from every direction, "of course not even if you did you couldn't stand a chance against me." Each of the warriors were trying to find where the voice was coming from, none of them notice a strange arm covered in black satan and wielding a golden set of claws emerge from the shadow of Clay.  
"Two thousand years of isolation have made me **_invincible_**!"  
On the last word the claw came down and Clay let out a yelp of pain, he turn quickly and use the Morbid Lance to try and catch whoever did that. The others gather around the impaled shadow quickly and try to find what attack Clay, but they couldn't find a trance of "_it_".  
"what out for the" Clay urped out as he tasted something metallic in his mouth, "shadows."  
"Watch out for the shadows?" Kimiko said as she stood up, "what you talking about Clay." She turn to face him, "Clay?"  
The blank expression, a dribble of red liquid falling out of the corner the mouth and four gapping holes in his chest area added up to one thing.  
Clay was dead.  
"CLAY!" Kimiko shouted before she fainted, Omi caught her but he saw staring at Clay's body, and so was Raimundo.  
"This can't be happening!" Raimundo said.  
............................  
Another burial, the first one was because of pity and guilt of accidently helping a man kill her, this was more personal.  
And more personal matters were more hurtful, that's why he asked to Master Fung for a moment with a friend. Dojo took him to the place and he walked up to the door, with a knock he waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello?" He said as he open the door.  
Raimundo collapsed onto the shorter boy crying, jack didn't know what was going on but he half walked/ half dragged the boy in.  
"Clay's dead... Jack, I need some one to talk too."


	8. Chapter 8

The death of a friend was harsh at least, it would be heart wrenching at worst. Jack knows that, he had a friend die a while a go. And now here Raimundo was telling him they buried Clay after someone attacked him, he wanted to cuddle the young Brazilian boy but he knows that would be damaging to his pride and emotional state. Instead he was sitting next to him while Raimundo sort out his thoughts, once in a while he shed a tear and Jack would wipe it away.  
Time slid by before Jack spoke, "Raimundo.... Is there anything I could do for you?"  
"I... Don't know, right now I need sometime to think" Raimundo ran a hand through his hair, he was pretty upset by the idea of death being so easy for any of them. and it happen _twice_ before him.  
_A night out and a quick lay isn't going to fix this_ Jack thought, _this is too deep of a problem._ Without much thought Jack slid closer and hung a arm around the Brazilian boy, the boy in turn placed his head onto his shoulder. In the next room out of their sight Jack's parents were watching the two boys sitting on the couch, in an unspoken agreement they went upstairs through the back stairs, this boy could be a good influence on him. He already has Jack expressing his feeling like a normal person.  
........................  
She knew she made a folly, a major one at that. But at least she could still correct it. But it require one really brutal swift attack, one when they least expect it.  
When someone think of Wuya in Kattnappe's body they would think she was living it up in the high life drinking expensive sake and eating caviar, not sitting at a small table in he kitchen chomping down on some tv dinner. But of course Wuya had spent the money she stole on the hit man and buying this place so there really isn't much left for really extravagant things  
Besides who wants to eat fish eggs?  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Next chapter; Jack and Raimundo sort out how they feel and Wuya attacks at full force, expect to see the blood too flow.


	9. Chapter 9

Time couldn't be wasted any more, she had set them onto a path that will strengthen , not weaken, them. She dressed quickly and stretch, there's really no plan except take out the most important while they were stun by Kattnappe being out of the ground. She wield the golden tiger claws, she thought about what was the best place to appear to generate enough shock to buy her time?  
_Heh, I know where_ she thought as she sliced open a portal in space and time.  
......................  
Jack woke up in his arms, the Brazilian was fast asleep and quite peacefully. He snuggled a little closer to him and try to go back to sleep, Raimundo stirred slightly and he notice Jack and snuggle a little closer. He gave Jack a peck on the forehead.  
"What's that for?" Jack said still keeping his eyes closed.  
"For being there for me" Raimundo said, "For being there when I needed someone most."  
"Raimundo?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why are we being like this?" Jack open his eyes and he looked into the face of Raimundo, "aren't we suppose to be enemies, and interested only in... Girls?"  
Raimundo laughed, "I guess we broke a lot of rules, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Raimundo picked up the shorter boy's face and kissed him.  
........................  
She came out of the portal near the temple, she could see the courtyard where master fung, two of the dragon warriors and that dragon are. With one deep breath she disappeared into another portal and slashed the back of Kimiko, that was enough of a shock to the others to make her move, she jumped out of the portal above them and aimed for Fung first, the golden tiger claws went right through him like he wasn't there.  
"MASTER FUNG!" everyone except for Wuya shouted as their master fell to the ground, she turn and slashed Dojo, while the dragon fall away with his eyes dimming she ran the claws through Omi and then slashed Kimiko across the chest and took off to search for Raimundo to complete the assault.  
Kimiko was on her knee felling blood pour out of her wounds, but she still was strong enough to use her cel phone to send a text message to someone she thinks Raimundo is with, when finished she tossed it away so the killer would find out that she warned someone.  
There was a frustrating scream and the girl came back, Kimiko took a long look into the dark purple eyes of the new Wuya. Her hand wrapped around Kimiko's neck and pulled her up, it was clear she was beyond P.O.'d.  
"Where's the Brazilian?" Wuya snapped, "tell me _**now**_!"  
"Why should I?" Kimiko said with some blood dripping out of her mouth, "or else you'll kill me? Incase you haven't notice I'm already dying."  
Wuya narrowed her eyes and finished off the Japanese girl, she let her drop to the ground and now she had a new kink in her plan. She divided but instead of conquering she made herself a nice little noose, she now needs minions. Ones that are willing to do whatever she needs and will die at her will, she looked around the temple courtyard and smiled.  
_Might as well_ she thought as she started for Master Fung's body, with a few words and a bit of magic the corpse rose up and healed immediately. She brought all of the former dragon warriors back to life, now they were bowing at her feet.  
"I want to know where Raimundo is, does anyone know where he is _right now_?" Wuya said, she sighed as all of them shook their heads no. "Okay, this is going to be more difficult then I want it to be, go to his homeland in Brazil and search around there and come back to me." They all turn around to leave when a thought came over Wuya, "except for you Kimiko, I'm going to need some _company_ in my castle."  
"yes, mastress" Kimiko said as she approached her.  
Wuya open a portal and let Kimiko through first, "I got to give you guys a personality" she said while following.  
........................  
Jack heard his cel phone go off and he checked it, it was a text message from Kimiko. He sat up and started to shake Raimundo wildly, without any words he showed him the message.  


Rai, Kattnappe alive.  
Seems possessed.  
Everyone's dead, and so will I.  
I'm sorry.

  
Jack put the cel phone away and looked at Raimundo's face, he was shocked and trying to figure out if it's a sick joke or a trick. But he knew this wasn't Jack's doing and it isn't a joke.  
"Jack, I'm going to need your help" Raimundo said.  
"I'll do anything I can, in fact there's a few weapons I collected during my travels."  
"Thanks Jack."  
.......................  
Now Wuya understood why Jack made robots, although they were mainly useless. The simple math behind that was this:  
Four revived dragon warriors without anything but the most basic of instinct and thoughts a large country like Brazil one near useless dragon = nothing.  
All of the seeing spells she has only works on object that didn't move on their own (like the golden tiger claws), for that spell to work Raimundo has to be dead. She thought about it and tried it, and found he's very much a live.  
"Damn it!" She shouted, "why can't the gods give me a small break." With a sigh she knew that the boy would be coming for her once he finds out what's going on, she turn to the revived warriors standing before her with the most blank expressions she ever seen, this kind of creeped her out. "Alright, I must say... I'm talking to a bunch of hollow corpses" she said as she walk before them.  
_Of course they are hollow and kind of stupid, their souls left them already_Wuya thought, _they're going to require new ones, built up from the shells._  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she looked over at Fung, "you, go guard the outer gates." She turn attention to the others as the old master left the room. Wuya summoned four small marble-sized orbs out of thin air and send each on to each former dragon warrior. Each warrior was castled into a flame of a different colour and glowing eyes appeared out of each flame, the gods of heaven and earth were born.


	10. Chapter 10

The first to emerge from the flames was Omi, he was dressed in a uniform like his old dragon warrior uniform but it was a deep blue with a turtle emblemed onto the back. His eyes has changed into a cold and empty blue.  
The next to step from the flame was Clay, he was dressed in a white Chinese style outfit with a tiger proudly prowling up his side from his left leg up to his shoulder, his eyes were a strange milky blue so bright they seemed white at first glance.  
The next warrior was the dragon known as Dojo, he was human and slightly taller then Clay with blue hair and dressed like Clay only it was green with a dragon intertwining around his body, his eyes were smoky brown.  
The final warrior was Kimiko, she was wearing a red Chinese style dress with a phoenix and her eyes were deep crimson.  
Wuya try not to get "into the mood" when she saw Kimiko's new form. Instead she straighten herself up and faced all of the warriors and spoke, "tell me who you are?"  
"I am" Omi said as he bowed, "Genbu, the god of the east."  
"I am" Clay said as he bowed, "Byakko, the god of the west."  
"I am" Dojo said as he bowed, "Seiryu, the god of the north."  
"I am" Kimiko said as she walked up to Wuya and taking a hand and kissing it, "Suzaku, the god of the south."  
Wuya was flushed by Suzaku's gesture she kind of blanked out for a moment then gave them their first orders, "you three, search for Raimundo! Suzaku, met me in my room."  
"Yes ma'am" they said as they dispersed.  
"And make sure you get a weapon from the armory room" Wuya said before following Suzaku upstairs.  
..............................  
Raimundo found there were quite a bit of weapons in Jack's possession, with swords, missiles, clubs, guns, crossbows, fans and other things he never seen before. He looked at jack and shrugged, it seems Jack could only use very few of them. Raimundo sighed and took Jack by the shoulders and spoke.  
"jack, do you know how to us these things?"  
Jack shook his head, "I collected then for mainly for show."  
"Okay, Master Fung gave me a crash course on some of these weapons and I think some of it stuck" Raimundo flashed a smile like he knows what he's doing.  
_Gods help me_ Jack thought.  
.............................  
_Something's_ Seiryu thought as his pupil began to turn into a cat like slit _is coming back._  
He was next to Byakko, the blond boy was thinking of which place to stop first. Or was it something else?  
"You getting the feeling of something coming back into you memory partner?" Clay said in his usual Texan drawl, "because I feel like some is driving a rail road spike going through my head."  
"Sad to say, Byakko" Seiryu said, "I don't."  
_I remember he was dropped off in a.... Neighborhood near that boy's... **Jack**._  
"I'm going to check the temple to see if Raimundo has come back" Byakko said as he left, he took the Morbid Lance with him.  
"I too much take my leave" Omi said as he took the monkey staff with him.  
This left Seiryu to smile at himself as his mind circle around so many possibilities of cruelty, he decided to play with his pray a bit.  
.......................  
A week has pass, Jack learn what he could from Raimundo, the gods of heaven and earth were busy searching for the last dragon and Wuya was enjoying her new "toy".  
With everything falling into place he smiled at the utter stupidity of these humans and how easy it was to become their marionette, he was in the rafters of Wuya's room watching the fire phoenix and the metal cat tangle themselves with each other and the bed sheets. He used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat, he disappear in a burst of lightning lost on the lovebirds below. He reappeared before Byakko, he grabbed his collar and teleported before a the dragon's bed.  
"What the dog gone hell?!" Byakko said as he was thrusted onto the bed, he saw Seiryu was taking off his shirt rather quickly.  
"Lay there, shut up, button down and pray for heaven" Seiryu said while he toss the shirt aside.  
Byakko shrugged and did what Seiryu said, best to get it over with now then pay for it later.  
Or something like that.  
......................  
He was sleeping peacefully in bed, the tall, well muscled Texan seem like a Teddy bear. But of course he didn't care, all he was is a quick release of wild hormones and lustily needs. But he shrug as dressed while he walked out into the hall, he needs to push fate forward and that means getting someone to get Jack and Raimundo riled so they would attack head on. And there's only one way to do that.  
"Genbu" he said as he saw the shortest god come around the corner, "I found out where Raimundo might be."  
"What?!" Genbu said, "we must inform the mistress!"  
"No, I might be wrong, I'm telling you since you are the best person to go there and find out if he's there." Seiryu said, "plus I know you have more skills then _any_ of us."  
"I see" Genbu said, "I shall return, just tell me where this place is."  
"I'll do better, I take you there."  
Seiryu grabbed Genbu and in a flash they disappeared, afterwards Byakko was coming into the hallway while getting dressing, he didn't notice the smoldering spot. He wonder into the kitchen and saw Suzaku and Wuya eating breakfast, it wasn't a pretty sight with them without make up.  
....................  
Mrs. Spicer set down the bowl, the Brazilian boy was with her son in his room. Mr. Spicer said there was nothing to be worried about, "if they have a moment of birds and bees what's going to happen" he said, "get pregnant?"  
"ha, ha" Mrs. Spicer said as she sat down, that's when something caught her eye. She squinted a little but she _swore_ there were two boys out on the back lawn.  
.....................  
Jack was learning the overhead smash with the bo when he heard a ruckus in the main house, Raimundo was closest to the stairway up to the house and meant he was the first upstairs to find the destruction and spots of blood. It took a few seconds to sink in but it did, someone had broke into the house and attack Jack's parents.  
"Hey Rai, what's going on up here?" Jack said as he walked up into the room, he saw the wall was busted and the small speckles of blood here and there. Without any thought he rushed a head to find who had done this, Raimundo followed with a sword ready. They stopped to find Mr. Spicer's body laying in a pool of his own blood, Mrs. Spicer was huddle into a corner holding a bloody arm scared witless and Omi, who was dressed differently and there was something defiantly wrong with his eyes.  
"MOM!" Jack shouted as he darted straight for her, Raimundo charged forward and blocked a low swipe aimed at Jack's mid-section with the sword he held. Jack was too concern with his bleeding mother, he knows Raimundo can handily himself against someone like Omi.  
"jack, get her out through the back door, I'll hold this nut-job off!" Raimundo said as he leap over a swipe from Genbu, without a word Jack helped his mother limp out of the room while Raimundo kept the psychopath off their back. Genbu sighed and summoned up a small amount of water in the shape of an orb and it vaporize into steam and he disappeared. Behind him Jack was using his cel phone to call the hospital.  
.....................  
Seiryu mentally sneer as he watched Genbu reappeared before him, but manage to keep appearance of one calm dragon. The plan was that Genbu would kill both parents, of course he knew you don't send a boy to send a man's job.  
"You did good, Genbu" Seiryu said, "let's go back and report this."  
"Fine" Seiryu said as he teleported them back to the castle.  
......................  
Nether boy knew what the hell fully happened at the house, only that Jack's father is dead and his mother is in a coma. Plus that Omi is evil, which they could guess that it has something to do with Wuya and her magic. Raimundo and Jack sat in his lab, above them the police were searching through the house for any clues from the attacker but the two boys knew they weren't going to find anything, right now Jack was about to cry but Raimundo was the pillar of support.  
"Rai... Don't let go" Jack said as he collapsed into Raimundo's arms crying, "I can't handily loosing anymore people around me."  
_I'll get whoever is doing this_ Raimundo thought, _I'll make them **suffer**_.


	11. Intermission

"Lady Wuya" Genbu said as he kneeled at the base of the throne, "I have found Raimundo, he is with the boy genus Jack Spicer."  
Wuya blinked, she looked at Genbu and then at Suzaku, who was just as stunned as her, and then at Genbu again. "The last dragon warrior is where and with who?" she asked as she feel her anger build up a little.  
"With Jack Spicer" Genbu repeated himself. He looked up and said "what do you want me to do?"  
Wuya felt her eye twitch, she was amazed that even after death and revival as the evil god this young boy was naive. "What you are to go back and finish whatever job you were sent to _**DO**_!"  
"Yes mastress" Genbu said as he hurried out of the throne room, behind him Wuya was taking a few aspirins.  
........................  
Byakko found Seiryu and wanted to sneak up onto him when the dragon god turned and faced him with his arms crossed, there was a "what do you want?" look on his face but this kind of slipped by the Texan.  
"Hi there" Byakko said, "quite a night, wasn't it?"  
Seiryu shrugged, he kept his ground even after the young Texan hand an arm hung around his shoulder. Whispering a few things into his ear that wanted to make him puke Seiryu manage to keep his cool, as stupid as the night before was he might need his relief toy again soon.


	12. God of the watery heaven Genbu!

Jack was pretty upset, switching from the suicidal emotions and heavy depression to rage and wanting to kill everything. Raimundo sat there as Jack went through them, there wasn't much he could do except do what he asked for his little project. The sight of his mother hooked up to life support machines was enough to send the goth into such a rage he'd would attack Wuya head first, and that's what they were planning. They just need to find where she's hiding.  
And that's what Jack is working on, the Shen-gon-wu locator.  
"Jack? what are we going to do when we find out where Wuya is hiding?" Raimundo asked as he sat onto of one of the unfinished vehicle, "you weren't going to send you Jackbots in to attack are you?"  
"As a matter of fact" Jack said as he finally finished up the locator, "yes, but to distract her and slightly annoy her, then we sneak in and take her down."  
"We?" Raimundo asked as he raised a brow.  
"Rai...."  
"Okay, okay I get you can't do something like this alone, but don't expect much from me."  
"Being there is all I ask" Jack said, he picked up the device and turned it on. The first thing the machine detected was a near by Shen-Gong-Wu getting closer by the second, at first Jack couldn't make heads or tails of it then realized that Wuya's minions were coming.  
"Raimundo! They're coming!"  
.......................  
Genbu cursed the dragon of the sky as he created another hot air filled bubble, the dragon refused to teleport him to the house again. It took him all night and half the day to get this far, now with the ruined house in sight he smiled, it was well worth the extra effort and time. Standing up he checked over the monkey staff and made sure it was fit for a fight.  
He slid under a fallen beam and set foot on the ground, the monkey tail gained from the staff flicked nervously. Something didn't seem quite right, the house was too bright, which created deeper shadows then he would like. A flash made him aware, he dodge a shaken blade that was thrown by someone unknown, more flashes made an acrobat out of Genbu.  
"That was close" he said after the assault stopped, then felt a sharp blade go into his shoulder. Without a scream he pulled himself off of it and faced his attacker before a shaken got him into his temple.  
........................  
When the gods of heaven and earth were "_created_" Wuya set up a special spectral string to her conciseness so she is aware of their position, and when one of the strings broke it meant the god was dead. With fury and rage in her mind she summoned Byakko.  
"Yes Ma'am?" The blond Texan said as he bowed.  
"Genbu was killed by that dragon warrior, he's failure was..... It's unacceptable.... JUST GO KILL RAIMUNDO!" Wuya shouted, "gods making up belittling speeches are hard."  
..........................  
Jack and Raimundo stood over Genbu's fallen body, both felt a deep saddness for the fall friend but they know he wasn't Omi anymore, just a vessal for a dark soul that Wuya created.  
"Are you ready?" Jack asked.  
"Ready as I can be."


	13. God of the earthen heaven Byakko!

Some where in the country side, among the wispy wind and silent trees something make a mechanical whine, under a small cliff a hidden door that would fit in the old Adam West Batman show opened and revealed a dark tunnel. A deep and low rumble filled the air, two lights appeared as the rumbling grown louder by the second. A huge tank barreled right out of tunnel, it seem as if it was coming out from hell. Within in it Raimundo and Jack were preparing themselves to take on Wuya and her forces, the tank was placed on a auto-pilot that was connected to Jack's Shen-Gong-Wu locator.  
"When we get into range we'll scope out her hide away and see if we can break through and stop her quickly" Jack said as he polished the gun.  
"Understood" Raimundo said as he checked over sword, "how long until we get there?"  
"The locator cleared out a path and we'll get there in eight hours" Jack said.  
....................  
Byakko knew they were coming, there was no stopping them where they were now. He knows that would be suicide to try with little to no cover, now here in the forest he had everywhere to go and tons of ways of wrapping them. He chuckled as he used his dark powers to sense how far they are, that's when he notice a element of lightning.  
_Seiryu!_  
He turn around and faced the slightly angered god, he was clenching and unclenching his fist.  
"What the... Hell! The enemy is coming towards the castle and _**YOU**_ are waiting here in the forest near the castle" He said trying to keep the anger in his voice down. "You are element earth, the desert is the poster child for _earth_!"  
"Isn't this part of the element of 'earth'?" Byakko asked as he was shocked Seiryu was acting this way, "I mean the forest grows out of the earth."  
Seiryu sighed and rub his temple, "'Earth' strengthen 'wood' but it is a element of it's own because it moves in the wind, so it's a stand in for the wind and this," he waved around his arms, "is not earth, it's wood. The desert is earth!"  
Byakko was at a lost for words but said nothing, deep down he knew Seiryu is right. He hang his head down, then in a gust of wind and leaves he disappears.  
............................  
Byakko appears on top of a large cliff over the entire desert, he try to hold back tears as he felt much heartache. Seiryu used him for sex and that's it, these idiots are the perfect punching bag for him.  
............................  
The assault tank roared across the sand and wind, Jack was now driving and Raimundo was in the passenger seat. He looked over the large panel of switches and buttons and pointed towards the one of them and asked what they did.  
"That's this thing?"  
"A radar..... Hey, there's something ahea-" Jack turn his attention at the large blur that was in front of the tank, Jack looked around everywhere and then settle down. "Must have got caught in the wheels."  
While the two boys were having a small laugh beneath them Byakko's anger grew by the moment, he was clutching the frame of the tank and since metal empowers earth he might as well as use that advantage to his need. His body became something of a liquid state as he merge with the tank, he slowly disappeared and speared his power through the floor. The areas he was infecting shot upward in a large sharp spike, which in turn shot out thin spikes that shot out spikes of there own, Jack let go of the tank wheel and lost control. The tank turn sharply and tipped, landing on it's side it slid for a few feet then stopped, within Jack and Raimundo were on top of each other in a very painful position.  
"You okay?" Jack asked as he pushed himself up.  
"Gotta remember this for later" Raimundo said as he got up, he checked the weapons with Jack and found a lot of them were ruined in the attack, what is useful is a special gun called the "soul cannon" and a nodachi.  
"Here" Jack said as he gave the nodachi to Raimundo.  
........................  
Byakko watched the tank, there wasn't any movement around or outside of the tank but he knew those two were still alive. He was growing very impatient of them, he was going to go rattle the tank himself.  
Just as he was about to slid off the rock he was sitting on when the entire thing exploded into a shower of dust. He could see Jack or maybe one of the Jackbots holding a gun, Byakko suddenly notice a shadow over him and moved quick enough avoid getting split in two by Raimundo. The young Brazilian advanced with a thrust and missed, a downward swing may have scuttled the earth a bit but Byakko was still unharmed. Byakko countered with a uppercut and a jab, Raimundo avoided them both and attempted a overhead slash, Byakko was fast enough to catch the blade with his hands and kick the Brazilian in the sternum. This prove to be a mistake as Raimundo held tight onto the nodachi and pulled it out of the white tiger god's grip, cutting Byakko's palms in the process.  
Raimundo took this chance and send the tip through his throat.  
.......................  
Collasping to her knees and holding her head she knew another fell, and this time when the spectural string broke, _it hurt_!  
"Lady Wuya!" Suzaku said as she was right by her side, "wait here, I'll get help."  
"No" Wuya said through the pain, "find Seiryu and tell him to kill that brat!" Then she began to scream some more as the pain got worse, Suzaku stood there shaking from fear.  
The fear of losing her.  
Suzaku picked Wuya up and carried her to her bed.


	14. Intermission

The final leg of the adventure took the two male lovers had left them tired and slightly strung out, Jack took a few camping gear with him and now they were setting up camp near an abandoned railroad. They were now out side of their tent near the fire they built, staring at the tip of the castle Wuya had made her own. They knew there was no turning back and this might be the last time together, might as well enjoy it while it last.  
....................  
Suzaku watched Wuya shiver with every breath she took, the deaths of the other gods has given her extra energy and it was taking a small toll on her. This scared her to no end but Suzaku manage to hide her fears, she didn't want to worry her mastress any further then she has too.  
She pray that Seiryu will be able to finish off the brats; Wuya's health was hanging by a thread (no pun intended.)  
....................  
Seiryu cursed his luck. Byakko was the one thing that kept his ass out of the fire until he knew how to deal with both Wuya and the phoenix, but now he was the next on the list of gods to die. The only thing he can do is stall for time, and that meant he has to send out the worthless old fool, Fung.  
with a shrug he figured might as well throw something interesting and strange into the mix.  
_Like a ghost train._


End file.
